


Forgotten Flower.

by AngstSimp_101



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, forgotten tommyinnit, spinel tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstSimp_101/pseuds/AngstSimp_101
Summary: tommyinnit as spinel and his family replace him with ranboo because he vanished but he was trapped in the garden and was told to stay there by Wilbur, they never went to get him and he stayed there for 1000 years but to find out he was replaced. (by the way gems have magic like they make weapons from there gems but they also like can sometimes control fire stuff like that more unique
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Forgotten Flower.

"tommy.., tommy wake up!" a voice whispered to him, tommy opened his eyes to see no one he was still alone, waiting for his family to get him, the garden was overgrown as vines started growing on the pillars and flower vines wrapping around his arms and staying there, tommy smiled as he looked at the flowers that bloomed in the garden, he than heard a buzz and a voice when he looked to the side he saw a diamond hologram meaning there was a message for all to see, tommy went to it and listened, "hi every gem? person, i am ranboo uh your pink diamond? and i hope you can trust and relay on me like you do with my family and you could visit earth too since we humans and gems are in peace and all corrupted gems will be healed so yes uh i hope you can welcome me as your diamond uh bye" the hologram said , it soon disappeared and there was tommy standing there with tears falling down his cheek, he was replaced, forgotten, that's why they never came to get him, they left him here so they can get away from him, tommy fell on his knees and sobbed, he waited for 1000 years under the endless sky, he doesn't exist know replaced by him, tommy started screaming "ISN'T THAT LOVELY, ISN'T COOL AND ISN'T THAT CRUEL AND AREN'T I FOOL TO HAVE HAPPILY WAITED, HAPPY TO STAY, HAPPYILY WATCHING THEM DRIFT...drift... away~", tommy stood up and decided he was going to leave and get a life of his own, maybe he could go to this earth his replacement spoke about, tommy walked to the teleportation hub and he tried focusing on going to this earth place, he felt himself getting lifted up and teleported to another teleportation hub, when he opened his eyes he was surrounded but tree's, flowers and so much more, tommy put his hand on the tree and could feel its energy and smiled, "where can i find the humans colony here?" he asked the tree, the tree pointed its branch to a direction, tommy smiled and thanked it than walked in the direction the tree pointed, he walked for a long time, it was starting to turn dark when he finally arrived it was midnight, no one was there, tommy was confused why was it empty shouldn't there be humans doing there work?, tommy walked and walked until he was in an area with water and weird soft ground, tommy felt at peace in this place so he sat down next to the water and smiled, he waited and waited for 24 hours until the sun was shining and he could hear people talking, he heard a door opening and someone was walking to him, he looked back and saw a human with long black and blonde hair, wearing an apron and had blue eyes, "what are you doing alone, where are your parents?" the human said, tommy stared confused "what are parents?" he asked, she looked at him and smiled "oh you must be a gem, parents are people who take care of you and love you, what's your name?, mine is Niki" Niki said, tommy stared at her and smiled " my name is tommy!" he exclaimed in a loud voice, Niki was surprised to find a gem with a human name, she had only known one gem with a human name "why don't you come inside tommy?" Niki said, tommy stood up and followed her inside he sat down and looked around, he saw a gladiolus, it was a flower that meant remembrance, he stood up and walked to it and smiled, it was in full bloom, he stared at the flower for a while completely ignoring everything around him, a door opened and snapped him out of his gaze, he turned around to see another human with brown hair and green eyes, it seemed he was looking for someone he than turned and made eye contact with tommy, niki than walked "oh it seems you met tubbo, tubbo this tommy he's a gem that i found on the beach tommy this is tubbo" niki said with a smile, tommy stared at tubbo and smiled, tubbo smiled back, "Oh tubbo did you need anything?" niki asked, "yeah i was supposed to deliver the honey you asked for" tubbo said as he handed niki the honey "thanks tubbo!" niki thanked him and went to put the honey in her storage "well bye niki, bye tommy" tubbo said as he left, tommy followed him out and followed him till tubbo reached his home, "uh are you gonna just follow me inside?" tubbo asked with a nervous giggle, "yes" tommy said as he followed tubbo inside and to the garden, tubbo sat and started watching the bees, tommy sat down next to him and smiled, "you like bee's?" tommy asked, "yeah did you know bee's communicate by dancing!" tubbo exclaimed with a smile, tommy laughed and looked at the flowers around the bee's he picked one and gave it to tubbo "it's a alstroemeria, it represents friendship!" tommy said, tubbo smiled and held the flower close "thanks tommy" tubbo thanked tommy, "your welcome big man" tommy said proudly, tubbo laughed and tommy laughed with him, this was a start of an enternal friendship, he was out of the garden and he wouldn't stay there for 1000 of more years anymore, tommy smiled as he made a friend who wouldn't abandon him, tubbo and tommy than heard a door open and heard someone walk to the garden "tubbo? who is this?" the person asked "oh this is tommy he's a gem, niki found him and he followed me, and now were friends" tubbo said with a smile, the person sighed and said "hi tommy, my name is dream, i'm tubbo's brother" tommy stared at him and said "green boi" tubbo laughed as dream was frusted "what do you mean 'green boi' you little shit" dream said, tommy laughed with tubbo, they than heard the door knock, "i'll get it" dream said as he walked inside the house to open the door, tommy and tubbo than started talking about bee's, flowers and how clingy tubbo was, they than heard someone walk into the garden, "hey tubbo" the person said who sounded fimilar to tommy, "oh hey ranboo! oh ranboo meet tommy he's a gem niki found" tubbo said, 'ranboo ranboo..RANBOO!' tommy thought, tommy quickly looked at ranboo and saw it was the person who replaced him, tommy started crying again, "tommy what's wrong?!" tubbo said worryingly, "hey tommy? Uh why are you crying?!" ranboo said kinda nervously, tommy than said in tears as his voice was shaking "you replaced me.., i was left behind for you, they left and forgot me, THEY REPLACED ME FOR YOU" ranboo and tubbo looked suprised "what do you mean i replaced you?" ranboo said...

**Author's Note:**

> i tried im bad at writing


End file.
